Too Beautiful for Words
by letty girl 101
Summary: Just a sweet little fanfic about Dominic's love for Letty.


Too Beautiful for Words By: Letty Girl 101  
  
Dominic wrapped his massive arms around Letty's small figure as he looked into her chocolate eyes; he wanted to tell her how he felt about her. They had been together for five years now, and he didn't know if she knew how much he loved her. He wasn't the kind of guy to do this but he needed her to know. He wanted her to know how much he loved her heartbeat, and the way she always knows what to say to shut Leon and Vincent up. Every time she walked into the room Dom's heart would jump up into his throat, he hated to see her cry and when she did he wanted to do anything to stop her from crying. Every time a tear would fall from her eyes, Dom would be right there to wipe them away, though he couldn't wipe away all her pain and sadness but he did his best. He wanted to tell her how he felt but there were no words to describe what he felt for her. He wanted to express what he felt when he watched her sleep in his arms every night. The way he felt when she was so close but yet so far, when there was nothing to tear them apart. Only violence's and their innocence could show Letty how he felt. It was as if there was a symphony inside of him, he couldn't describe what he felt; it was like trying to describe the sent of a rose or the sound of the rain, it's too precious and too beautiful to give it a name. Dom looked into Letty's chocolate eyes, the ones that pierced his soul with their innocence, and said the only thing he could, "Letty, I love you." Letty looked into his brown eyes and said, "I know, Dominic I love you too." Letty laid her head on Dominic's shoulder; he should have known that Letty knew what he felt for she felt the same way. She always knew what he was trying to say even when he couldn't find the words. Dom gave her a kiss on the forehead, she looked into his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her; it was a sweet simple kiss. They looked at the stars forgetting there was a party going on inside the house, and about the race Dom had won; nothing else existed but them and the night sky sprinkled with diamonds that shined in the night. Dom looked at Letty as she stared at the stars, he realized that this was the only time he was truly happy; when he was with Letty alone with no one to disturb them. He looked back at the stars knowing he was in bliss and knowing that they had a love that was far too beautiful for words.  
  
  
  
A few hours later.  
  
Letty had fallen asleep, Dom quietly and gently picked her up and took her up to their room. He laid her on the bed not wanting to wake her, he grabbed one of his shirts and put it on Letty. He placed he race clothes on a chair, and then rid himself of all clothes but his boxers. He put Letty under the covers, he got in next to her. Letty opened her eyes and said, "Hey Dommy." Dom caressed her cheek and said, "Hey." Letty got closer to Dom and kissed him, she leaned her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He watched as she drifted to sleep, the only women he loved.the only women he would ever love. he stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead. How many times did he want to ask her to marry him and how many times had he been too afraid to ask. He knew she wasn't ready, but it didn't matter because to him they were. He didn't need some priest to say a few words for it to be real; they loved each other and that is the most important thing in a marriage.no? He was in heaven and Letty was his angel, he closed his eyes knowing Letty was safe and that he had it all, he only wished that the morning would never come for that would be when she wouldn't be in his arms. Love.Letty was his first and only true love.  
  
  
  
"Too beautiful for words a symphony inside me too beautiful for words I cannot take them lightly making you hear my silent heart."  
  
Inspired by Christina Aguilera's 'Too Beautiful for Words'. Please r&r and I hope you enjoy this sweet little fic I wrote about Letty and Dom. 


End file.
